Un Adios Bajo La Lluvia
by love and peace 16
Summary: "Por favor, se feliz" suplicaba con su voz ya cansada."No, no me dejes por favor" rogaba el dolor ya se notaba en su voz "Te amo demasiado, no soportaría que me dejaras" y dicho esto le besó suavemente. Porque ellos ya sabian lo que les esperaba desde el comienzo.


**N.A: hola este es mi primer fic en esta categoria la verdad yo no tenia pensado hacer un TykixLavi si no un Yullen, tampoco quería hacer algo tan depresivo mas sin embargo es lo que me salió, que puedo decir soy nueva en esto, por cierto si me encuentro pronto en el estado de animo correcto les aseguro que pronto traere algo que si va con lo mio y eso es comedia o intento de ella, bueno les dejo para que lean y recuerden en cuanto a escribir soy todavia una novata, espero y les guste este drable.**

* * *

UN ADIOS BAJO LA LLUVIA

Sentía un gran dolor e incomodidad, bueno no es como si fuera lo mas cómodo y placentero tener la mano del Noah del placer Tyki Mikk atravesándote el cuerpo, pero que otro resultado se podía esperar si desde el principio ellos sabían su relación estaba más que condenada a terminar en algo parecido a lo que estaban y eso era una pelea a muerte claro está que obligada, apenas el conde del milenio y el vaticano supieron lo de Lavi y Tyki los pusieron en una decisión que no les dejaba en otra posición mas que entre la espada y la pared y lo peor del caso es que si Lavi lograba salir de esta con vida y convertirse en caído aun así iba a ser sacrificado como un vil peón al cual a Leverrier no le importara en lo mínimo. Y en cuanto a Tyki el simplemente se vería obligado a pasar las memorias a otra persona, en pocas palabras si Lavi no lo asesinaba tal vez lo hiciera el conde por lo que él creía era una traición.

Sí, en definitiva desde el principio las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos y mucho menos en esta lucha obligada que más bien parecía ser una emboscada ya que ellos siempre evitaban encontrarse y siempre lo habían logrado…. Hasta ahora.

"Discúlpame, Lavi, en verdad que yo no quería hacerte esto" decía con sus ojos acuosos y voz extrañamente calma Tyki, el cual no había parado de llorar silenciosamente desde que se había dado cuenta de la cruel trampa.

"Descuida, después de todo desde el comienzo sabíamos que uno de nosotros tendría que eliminar al otro" Lavi con su característica sonrisa solo trataba de consolar a su amante y supuesto acérrimo enemigo, cualquiera que se atreviera a ver esa escena solamente vería a un par de amantes despidiéndose para siempre, y se creería un intruso en tan intima y lastimosa escena.

"Por favor, se feliz y no dejes que te aniquilen a ti también" suplicaba Lavi a Tyki con su voz ya cansada puesto que no le quedaban muchas energías ya, a la vez que le acariciaba una de las mejillas al Noah del placer. Tyki ya de rodillas en el suelo solo abrazó con más fuerza al pelirrojo.

"No, no me dejes por favor" rogaba el dolor ya se notaba en su voz "Te amo demasiado, no soportaría que me dejaras" y dicho esto le besó suave y tranquilamente como si temiera que al hacerlo de otra manera el ojiverde se fuera para siempre y ya no volvería.

La mirada de Lavi simplemente se enterneció ante la acción y solo cuando el beso hubo terminado dijo "Yo… también… te… amo" cada vez le costaba respirar mas y eso se notaba en demasía, de un momento a otro su ojo color del jade perdió su brillo y el cuerpo del joven bookman se quedo muy suelto, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa para el moreno y se negaba a aceptarla y como si el cielo estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que él sentía en estos momentos comenzó a llover tan terriblemente que las lagrimas de Tyki se confundían con la lluvia misma. Ya no quedaba más Lavi había muerto en sus brazos y el por desgracia había ganado y tendría que fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que no estaba muerto en vida…

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, porfavor no me maten por haber matado a Lavi o por hacerlo tan confuso, espero aunque sea un review con su opinión, y enserio espero estar de nuevo aquí con un one-shot mas alegre.**


End file.
